


without finish

by kyoufushi81



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hospital, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoufushi81/pseuds/kyoufushi81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going through my computer and found a bunch of unfinished stuff, so I cleaned it up and decided to post it here! I guess this'll just be my dump for any short drabbles and one shots.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my computer and found a bunch of unfinished stuff, so I cleaned it up and decided to post it here! I guess this'll just be my dump for any short drabbles and one shots.

No one at Karasuno knows the meaning of hard work as much as their captain, Tsukishima thinks, watching the first years quiver through their lap of flying falls. He’s not as talented as the setter, and nowhere near as powerful as the ace, but if ability was counted solely by the hours of effort a person puts in, Yamaguchi Tadashi would be a titan.

In three years, he has perfected his serve technique; their opponents don’t recognize Karasuno solely as the home of the ‘monster duo’ now, but also of the ‘infernal jump-float serve’.

It started in the Spring Tournament of their second year, when Yamaguchi won the last set of their game with a service ace. A miracle, the tabloids called it, that such an average player was able to bring his team to the Nationals, but the entire team knew – has always known, will always know – the reason why.


	2. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird thing I started a couple months ago. I've long forgotten what it was supposed to be, so I sort of just finished (?) it.

“You came to visit me."

Kageyama scowls. “Of course I did, dumbass. I can’t really help it, you know- in case you forgot, you actually have to _sleep_ when you’re alive.”

“Okay, okay,” says Hinata, pouting, and he reaches forward to wrap Kageyama in an embrace. “But I’m not dead, am I? Just in a coma. So it’s like I’m always sleeping.”

_You’re practically dead_ is what Kageyama wants to say, but he bites back the words and buries himself in Hinata’s hug – which, thankfully, is still warm – instead. “I guess.”

“Do you still visit me?” Before Kageyama can fire off a snappy retort, Hinata corrects himself. “In real life, I mean.”

“As if I wouldn’t.”

“But you see me every night. Don’t you get tired of me?”

“I’ve seen you basically every day for almost ten years now. Why would you think I’d get tired of you?”

“But what if I don’t ever come back, and they have to pull the plug because I’m wasting time and money?” He only realizes the depth of his words when Kageyama recoils a bit, and he reaches forward a bit to pull him back.

"First of all, dumbass, the doctors are working their asses off trying to take care of you, so don’t even try. And second of all, you’re dreaming, aren’t you? And people who are dreaming always have to wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me requests and prompts for oneshots and drabbles through my [tumblr](http://kyoufushi81.tumblr.com/)!


	3. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata just doesn't get why Kageyama always rejects them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter utilises rule 63, and is based on my personal experience. It's kind of sloppy, but please enjoy!

“Why do you always say no?”

Kageyama stares back at her with blank confusion. “What do you mean, why do I always say no?”

“When guys ask you to dance! No one ever asks me. You should appreciate-“

“It was _one_ time, idiot; that doesn’t count.” 

“Actually, it was three.” _And a half,_ Hinata thinks, _because there was that one guy that was almost going to do it but got scared_ away. “But someone still looked at you and thought, _Gwah, that girl is so gorgeous that I’m going to ask her to body-wiggle with me for five minutes!_ I wish that would happen to me, but no one thinks I’m a good dance partner.”

Hinata’s face brightens at the sight of Tanaka and Nishinoya waving to them. “Want to dance with us?” Tanaka calls over the music, and begins walking over.

“See? Tanaka-senpai just asked you to dance,” Kageyama says, turning around to gloat.

“No thanks, senpai! I’m kind of tired,” replies Hinata instead – to Kageyama’s shock – and watches Tanaka jog back.

“You- you-!”

“It doesn’t work that way, Kageyama. I mean, it’s confusing, ‘cause you want people to ask you, but you wouldn’t accept because you don’t want to dance. It’s just the feeling that someone cares enough for me to, you know-“

“To body wiggle with you for five minutes?” Kageyama deadpans.

“Yeah! It’s like how when it rains, you’re glad that it’s raining because, you know, it’s good, but you want it to go away anyways. You know?”

Kageyama lets her glare speak for her. “Can’t you talk like a normal person?” But instead of the usual reaction – mock injury and indignance – Hinata is staring at the ground, fists clenched.

“Hey, Kageyama,” she mumbles. Then, “Hey, Kageyama!”

“What?”

“Dance with me!”

(Kageyama can’t stop the “o-okay!” that stumbles out of her mouth, although she doesn’t regret it when Hinata pulls her on to the dance floor.)


	4. Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing a KyouHaba fic, and this was the first section; however, it ended up not fitting with the rest, so I decided to post it as a drabble. Please enjoy!

It's not like the team doesn't know; in fact, practically the entire school is aware that the captain and ace of the boys' volleyball team are dating.

So when Kindaichi stumbles upon Yahaba and Kyoutani enthusiastically making out ("They were practically eating each other's faces!") in the locker room after practice, why - _why -_ does it come as such a surprise?

Kunimi seems to know exactly what's up the moment his friend bursts out the doors panting, and doesn't give any concern as to whether Kindaichi's face should be that red.

"They were- Yahaba-san was-"

"Don't be such a virgin, Yuutarou. They were just kissing; it's what couples do."

Kindaichi covers his face, and with a strangled moan, cries, "I _am_ a virgin!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me drabble requests and prompts through my tumblr, [here](http://kyoufushi81.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
